You Won't Last
by ChaseTheDarkness23
Summary: You fall in love but they never last. Sora knew this, but he never thought his first real relationship would have been so damn good. Although those words constantly taunt his inner mind, and he knows that they might end up being right, hoping that it does last. **Chapters are titles of songs I listened to while writing the chapter
1. Inevitable

**Can't Break the Attraction**

**So I decided to start writing again, and it turned into this! (What the fuck happened to my Sora!? XD) lol well this isn't going to be a happy story. In the middle it gets happy but towards the end, it is going to get fucking depressing o.o ENJOY!**

**Also, yes. I understand that I don't write like this much, but hey, this turned into a great idea in my head! 3**

When you're try to ask that one person out, your heart starts pumping at that point. Until that point, you feel at least a little bit calm around them. However, something happens when you walk up to them to talk about how you feel, and you can feel your blood boiling, your heart racing so fast, and your cheeks burn a bright red.

It happens for everyone, even the tough guys who ask girls out. Sora, however, nobody knew the secret, but he was able to keep his cool when he asked the cutest girl out. Kairi Strife, the girl with burgundy red hair, soft tan skin, and bright sapphire eyes. Sora's heart never raced when he asked a girl out. His face was always pale, and his expression with them, even if they answered yes, it would be straight. A thing about Sora though was that he wasn't into sports, wasn't all that outgoing, and every single time he would ask a girl out, they would get excited and say yes.

Not Kairi though.

"I'm sorry, but I like someone else." She said. Sora stared at the ground slightly, sighing softly and walked off. He didn't want to hear anything else from the pretty voice that escaped from those glossy pink lips. It didn't get him down that much. It was just one girl, not like high school love lasted.

They never lasted.

* * *

English project was flipped out and spread all over Sora's bed that night. He continued to think about him being rejected that day as he kept looking over his notes over Romeo and Juliet. It all confused him as he tried to just ignore the events that happened that day. He tried to focus on the assignment that he was stuck alone doing. Everyone else got a partner, but with they're being an odd number, Sora volunteered to work alone. It was alright though, since nobody in his English class was really worth the time of day to him.

He was strange; everyone else came across even weirder since they weren't like him, so it was best that he wasn't with anyone.

Sora continued to work, until his cell phone buzzed with a text message. Must've been from Tidus or Roxas. It also could possibly be his mom or just some random ad appearing. It surely enough was Roxas, telling him to be downstairs ready to go at seven. _What? _So Sora closed the laptop and grabbed skinny jeans, a blue belt, his favourite red band t-shirt, and his black fingerless gloves. _Six forty-five. Damn it Roxas, not even enough time to shower._

All that was left was to just spray the shit out of himself. He was most likely being taken away to another club. It was like this every Friday night. Club, try to meet a girl to bang the next night and do the same next Friday night. Sora sighed, growing tired of the routine, though he never did find a girl, he just left usually, texting Roxas that he was heading to her place, when in reality he was going to Wakka's to kill the Nintendo.

"Sora!" came the same tone when Sora was running late. Sora let out a soft sigh before he ran down the stairs, grabbed his trench coat, and opened the front door, the light filling in the darkness of the front porch. Strong snow began to fall, the crisp air making it hard to grow warm.

"Hey there! We're late again!" Roxas smirked softly.

"Sorry, you kind of caught me on short notice… again." Sora replied.

"C'mon, we do this every Friday!" Roxas shouted.

"Yeah, but whenever I get ready to go out on a Friday night, something happens to you and it was all a waste." Sora said.

"Oh relax buddy. C'mon let's just get going!" Roxas said, grabbing Sora's wrist, pulling him off the porch and into the back seat of the black 1995 Escort.

"Where are we going this time?" Sora asked softly, staring out the window watching the snowfall softly.

"We're going to this place that Terra told me about, it's called The Rose. On Friday nights, it is a club for teenagers, but on Saturday and Sunday, it is a strip club. The girls are still going to be there, and many more high school chicks." Roxas chuckled softly.

"Why exactly do you care?" Sora asked.

"I'm worried about you man, and I heard about getting turned down by Kairi; man that sucks." Roxas said going into a deep story about a girl he met in seventh grade that he really liked named Olette. Sora stared out towards the foggy window and suddenly everything Roxas said was muffled with his own thoughts.

It didn't matter. No matter what he said, Sora just couldn't get out of these Friday night hang outs. Well, not really hang outs since more than half the night Roxas was at the bar with his friend Axel, buying shots off him. Sora was a wallflower, leaned back against the wall most of the time. He would be offered to dance by a few girls, but he respectfully declined them, certainly not interested in any of them.

The car finally came to a stop, and when Sora turned his head, he saw bright pink and green neon lights flashing against the building, the letters spelling out "The Rose" in soft lettering.

"Ready? Lots of older chicks are in there too." Roxas smirked, opening the door and grabbing Sora's wrist again. He hated it when Roxas called girls chicks. It was crude and very unnerving. He didn't answer Roxas, just followed behind him while Roxas pulled on his arm.

They shuffled through the crowd, getting passed the door before they locked from how packed it was. "So lucky!" Roxas smirked. _Damn it…_

"Oh, Axel's here! See you in a little bit!" Roxas said. _More like three hours man…_ Sora sighed softly, shuffling through the crowd and searching for a small corner to stand in. There were too many girls, older men and women here. Everyone looked to be maybe in their twenties or so, occasionally a few teenage girls that we no younger than 16 passed by.

Strange songs started playing with an erotic beat, moans could be heard from those songs while the kids and young adults started "dancing" on the dance floor. Sora stood, leaning against the wall with his hands shoved in his coat pockets. He furrowed his eyebrows, feeling something crumbled up like a piece of paper. He pulled it out, opening it and staring at the words written across:

**Pathetic.** **Worthless. **

Oh yeah. That note.

Took forever to get over the guy that passed this note to Sora in History class. It's rather strange though, he got this note last year. What's it still doing there?

Whatever the reason was, he shoved the note back into his pocket, this time into his jeans pocket.

"Alone?"

"Hmm?" Sora asked, looking up to a pair of large blue eyes and soft blonde hair that parted to the right shoulder. It was a girl that looked 15, but was probably older than that.

"Are you alone?" she asked.

"Sort of. My friend is at the bar right now." Sora said.

"Oh… well my name is Naminé." She said.

"Sora."

"Suits your eyes." Naminé said, smiling softly at him. Sora tried to keep his expression straight, looking back into the girls eyes.

"Thanks." He replied softly.

"Would you like to dance?" she asked, staring down at her flipflops, nails painted deep blue.

"Sorry, I'm not much of a dancer." Sora chuckled softly.

"That's alright, me neither." She smiled, offering a hand.

"I really would just rather not." Sora said, this time slightly stern.

"C'mon, it's just one dance." Naminé said, rolling her hip slightly to the side and placing her free hand on that hip.

"Naminé, I'm just here for my friend. I don't want to dance with you." He had only one more alternative to say if she didn't accept his answer.

"So? Your friend isn't here now is he? Please, just one dance?" Naminé asked, widening her eyes in a pouty way. Her eyes, facial expression, and overall looks just reminded Sora of Kairi.

"Naminé. I'm gay." Sora sighed, looking into her eyes and keeping his usual straight face. Her eyes lost contrast and she just stared at him, hurt and confused. Her mouth was open slightly but no words came out.

"I think you should just go." Sora said. She nodded softly, turning away and walking to some other teenage girls. He smirked and turned his eyes away from her forever. She wasn't going to last anyway.

Thirst began to quench Sora a few moments after the blonde girl left. He walked towards the bar, trying to find Roxas or some kind of bartender. And boy did he walk in on the wrong time.

He was unable to say anything when he caught sight of Roxas. He certainly had a "friend" named Axel, but it was no "friend" that Sora thought he was. No, Roxas was sucking face with this guy, something Sora never knew that his best friend was capable of. No words came out. Just the thought made him speechless.

Sora turned away, walking back to his corner, thinking at this point he'd rather die of thirst.

The crowd was so large; it was hard to get through now. Sora wasn't even sure if he could find the corner again.

"Hey, have you seen a redhead?" a voice whispered in his ear, startling Sora. He turned, facing where the voice came from. When he turned his head, he was staring up into bright blue eyes, much lighter than Sora's sea blue ones. They looked icy. Seductive.

"I've seen lots of redheads. Which one are you looking for?" Sora asked.

"I bet you've seen this one. Spiky red hair. Black tears on his cheeks for tattoos." It was a male Sora was speaking to, those bright eyes pulling him in, silver hair complimenting the colour as well.

"Y-Yeah I've seen him around. Recently actually. Umm… you wouldn't happen to know who he's with… do you?" Sora asked, stuttering a little.

"Probably that same blonde haired kid he's been dragging out at different clubs for the past three months." _Roxas. You. Are. Dead._

"Oh then yes, I know where he is. He is in the back of the bar."

"Thanks… wait. How do you know that he'd be with someone?" the male asked.

"That blonde haired kid is my friend sadly." Sora grumbled a little.

"I knew you looked familiar." He said, smirking softly at him.

"Eh?" Sora asked, furrowing his brows a little.

"You're Sora. Roxas talked about you a lot and showed Axel and me pictures of you." He said, giving off that small devilish smirk.

"He does that, not like I care." Sora crossed his arms as he said it.

"Seems like you don't care for him all that much."

"Well, I mean he's my best friend but he never told me about what he was really doing with Axel. It pisses me off sometimes." It earned a chuckle from the older male.

"Believe me, seeing those two on his bed is not exactly comforting."

"…what in the world is he doing in Axel's bed?" Sora asked.

"You wouldn't want to know. I feel sad that I know myself." Blood started rushing to his head; Sora was getting a little sickened at the conversation.

"I bet I wouldn't want to know." Sora whispered a little.

"Well that's okay. Thanks for telling me where that moron is. Maybe we'll meet again." He said, turning away and walking off.

"Yeah, see ya." Sora whispered, turning away himself, but he looked back to take in the physical aspect of him. He looked fit, muscular but not buff. He was probably a soccer player, the way his legs carried him from point A to point B. Once out of sight, Sora turned to walk back to the corner.

Then the one thing struck his mind, it completely slipped his mind until he was standing alone with the lights reflecting off him.

"What the fuck is his name?"


	2. Dynamite

**Hey guys! ZediRitural back with another chapter of You Won't Last! I'm really excited about this story, I have some major ideas already planned out for this and I've been writing a lot in class and stuff (: Anyway, let's get this show on the road!**

**Disclaimer: Ummm yeah I wish I created Kingdom Hearts, cause then I'd be the greatest video game creator on the planet! But no, I just own the plot and story 3**

* * *

The following morning, Sora had woken up cranky and irritated. Roxas left him behind the previous night, he even saw him walking out the door with Axel and… and…

_Damn, I still don't know the name._

A faint snarl escaped Sora's lips, feeling strange that the silver haired man knew stuff about him but all Sora knew was his appearance and attitude.

Like it mattered. _I'm not interested in being his friend, so why do I care so much?_

His cell phone decided to buzz, snapping Sora out of his thoughts. Eight in the morning and he was receiving text messages. He flipped open his phone to read:

**Hey! Srry I left last nite, axel wanted to play video games and I kinda forgot. Srry man!**

_What kind of video games does he mean? _Sora stared at the phone in disgust, really curious now about what the silver haired man had to do with this relationship. His mind wandered for a moment, seeing just those three hanging out like best friends. Although, his mind eventually went to a more guttered version of those three, Axel and the silver haired man standing over top of a sweaty-

_Get out of there Sora! That's disgusting! _He slapped himself, ridding the pictures of disgust from existence. Trying to forget about it, he slammed the phone shut and made his way downstairs. Nobody seemed to be awake, so his first thought was to grab a chocolate fudge Poptart and walk around town that morning. He smiled when he saw the sun shining a majestic orange colour.

His phone buzzed again, this time there being a phone call. "Hello?" Sora asked.

"Sora! Thank god you answered! I need help!" screamed the voice that belonged to Tidus, his best friend when Roxas wasn't around.

"Slow down man. What do you need help with?" Sora asked, rubbing his ear slightly.

"Well, I was trying to pierce my ear-"

"By yourself?" Sora interrupted.

"…maybe." Tidus mumbled.

"Goddamn it Tidus, do you realize how painful that is? What did you use?"

"A sewing needle."

"You goddamn idiot," Sora sighed. "Tidus. You need to see a professional to get that taken care of. Go now because you're," he figured he'd throw something in as he snickered softly. "going to end up having an infection and it's going to course through your veins and turn you into a zombie."

"WHAT!? LATER SORA!" Tidus said, the other end clicking and Sora busted out into laughter.

"That damn idiot." He chuckled softly, grabbing his Poptarts and leaving the silent home.

* * *

The walk through the town was peaceful and lovely, especially with the sunshine, not a lot of people were out, soft music played through the Skull Candy ear buds in Sora's ears, and it was Saturday! Sometimes Sora never got the chance to walk around on Saturday's because of his mom. She was always wanting him to do work around the house that she would never do. It was nerve wracking, but Sora never seemed to have anything better to do than either walk or do that stupid shit.

Sora thought that he'd check out one of the shops that he was planning on going to three weeks ago. It was a big gothic place, somewhat like Hot Topic, but it was a bit larger than that. It was called Heartless, he had heard that it was getting really popular, but Hot Topic still put it to shame. Wakka was telling him about it a few weeks ago, along with Roxas and Selphie whenever she was hanging around Tidus.

The store was roughly 10 minutes away from his house, but he took it rather slow, not wanting the time to go by so slowly, wanting it to go by so that he didn't make it home so soon.

As he was walking, he began taking in the sights of the water out across the horizon, seeing new people with friendly smiles across their lips, and… what?

Sora went into an ally quickly, peering from the side at who was approaching. _It's that guy. _

"Hey you." He seemed to have seen him already.

"Hey there." Sora whispered, coming out from his poor hiding spot.

"Hmm, and I thought I'd never see your face again. What have you been up to?" he asked.

"Actually just taking a morning walk," he pulled out an ear bud. "what about you?"

"Pretty much the same thing. Would you like to walk with me?" he asked.

"I don't walk with strangers." Sora said sternly.

"I guess you actually never did catch my name then. I bet it is a little awkward for me to have walked off on you last night without introducing myself properly. I'm Riku Otchia. It's nice to meet you Sora.

"Sora Crusit." He replied.

"So Sora, interested in walking with me?" Riku asked.

"…sure." Sora said, taking out the red Ipod and turning off the music and stuffing it in his pocket.

"So you're friends with Roxas?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, been my best friend since we started going to preschool together." Sora said, trying to keep out of eye contact.

"Yeah, Axel has been there since we were babies. Oh the years certainly do go by." Riku chuckled softly.

"So… has Axel always been weird?" Sora asked. Riku kind of stopped in his tracks, but a erupted laughter escaped his lips.

"Oh him, definitely. He is absolutely crazy, and he gets so much stranger when Roxas comes over. He acts as if it's his first date or something, god it's hilarious." He chuckled. Sora simply stared at Riku as he laughed, hoping soon Riku would realize that Sora was not laughing.

"I guess so…" Sora sighed.

"So where are you heading?" Riku asked.

"Actually was going to check out that new store, Heartless." Sora replied softly.

"Oh that place. Yeah I haven't checked it out at all yet. Can I come?" he asked, suddenly making Sora tense up.

"U-Umm…" Sora stuttered slightly. He couldn't say no to anyone…

"C'mon." Riku smirked a little, holding his hand.

"Alright, but we're NOT holding hands." Sora huffed, brushing past him and his hand slightly pressed again Riku's, electric shivers tingled along Sora's spine. He bit his lip a little, continuing to walk on.

It was only another five-minute walk with Sora trying to avoid Riku's eye contact. He just couldn't look into this aquamarine eyes without falling head over heels…

Wait, what!?

_UGH! I'm going to KILL Roxas!_

"Look." Sora said while stopping them both and he looked Riku dead in the eyes. "Is Roxas planning something?"

"What?"

"I mean… is Roxas trying to make me like you?" Sora asked.

"No, why are you getting into me?" Riku asked, stepping forward a little.

"T-That's not what I meant!" Sora said, stepping back too, feeling his back graze lightly again a thick pillar to a random building.

"Well if I was told to get you to like me, you probably wouldn't be out here; you'd be in my apartment." Riku smirked slightly, his hand pressed firmly against the pillar beside Sora's head. _Pinned… oh no._

"Yeah right! I highly doubt that. Besides, I'm straight." Sora said, mumbling it softly.

"Who said I wasn't?" Riku asked.

"Well, you're kind of pinning me to the wall, smirking seductively and talking to me with lust on your tongue." Sora replied calmly.

"Mhmm, I see. Who said that I'm not just bisexual. It's neither straight or gay, so either way you'd be wrong about telling me so."

"Grrr you're a sneak aren't you! You are working with Roxas!" Sora shouted.

"Believe me, I can't even talk to the kid. He's dull, I don't know why Axel is so fond of him." Riku said.

"I understand that… come to think of it, I really don't know how he and I are such good friends."

"You guys could pass as brothers to be honest."

"No way, I mean, yeah our faces look similar and our eyes are the exact same colour but… still." Sora whispered. Riku trailed his index finger along Sora's lower lip.

"Same pinkish coloured lips. So pretty it's addicting."

"E-Eh…?" Sora whispered. His body froze, trying hard not to give into him. _J-Just a trick…_

"Riku no…" Sora whispered, staring at the smirking boy. Riku dropped his hands and turned away.

"That's alright, I have to get out of here anyway. I forgot that I have a shift. Later." Riku smiled, waving back at him and walked off.

_Weirdo…_

* * *

Sora continued on to Heartless on his own, excited to see what was all in there. It looked relatively the same as Hot Topic and a mix of Spencer's, though it was… more elaborate.

"Welcome to Heartless, about the only thing better than this would be to see any of the bands that's featured in this store. Need help with anything?" a female voice called. Sora turned to see a tall woman dressed in all black, snakebites in her lip, eyebrow ring and thick black makeup. It all exaggerated the light blue in her eyes and the blonde hair she had. It was a little strange though because two strands stood up and spiked back further than the rest of her hair.

"Umm no, just browsing." Sora replied back.

"Well I'm Larxene, so if you need anything, just give me a holler." She went to turn away.

"Actually… I'm looking for two things. First, I'm looking for a jacket that would suit me and an application."

"Well I can easily find a jacket for you. As for the job, I could give you one… but you'd need to really pick up the pace with that look of yours. I mean, you have to have at least ONE facial piercing and some kind of wacky colour in that mop of hair you have. You'd look good with blue and purple." She winked.

"You sure I can't just fake that stuff? I mean… my mom would kill me if I actually got that permanent stuff." Sora sighed a little.

"We can fake a bullnose ring easily, and extensions can be used to colour your hair. I sometimes use those, but not often. My hair is wacky enough with these spikes! Besides… my boss would like you anyway since you've got spiky hair." She chuckled.

"Is that his fetish…?" Sora asked coldly. She laughed slightly.

"Oh dear lord, no! He just has the craziest spikes you could ever imagine and his hair… oh man that man certainly has a weird way of colours. Yeah Axel knows how to catch an eye." _A-Axel…? Oh my god…_

"Y-You don't say." Sora replied. _Oh god…_

"Interested in meeting him?" Larxene smirked.

"Maybe another day… so about that jacket?" Sora asked.

"Oh yeah! Right this way!"

_Goddamn jacket! Being 60 dollars… Why'd it have to be so cool too? Ugh, fuck our economy now. _There were just these negative thoughts flowing through Sora's mind as he left the store and began the journey back to his home. It was only nine, he still had a full day of work if he went home.

He figured that he would go over to Roxas' house. He flipped open his phone and dialled the number. _Riiiing._

"_Hello?" _

"Hey Roxas! Is it cool if I come up?" Sora asked.

_"Hell yeah man! When is it never okay for you to come over?" _

"When your mom is having her period or your dad is crazy drunk." Sora said calmly.

_"Heh, yeah I guess that's true. Whatever, it's cool with me. Hey, Axel's coming over later tonight, you guys can actually meet since I know I've never actually introduced you guys."_

"Actually, I've been wondering something… are you gay?"

_"W-What? Sora, what are you talking about?" _

"You hang with Axel a lot… and I saw you and him last night in the back of the club."

_"S-Shit… I'm sorry you had to see that."_

"It's cool, I'm just upset that you didn't tell me." Sora pouted.

_"Dude, are you coming over or are you going to continue to complain to me?"_ Roxas chuckled into the speaker.

"On my way." Sora giggled, shutting the phone and bolting into a run for Roxas' house.

* * *

**Ugh, it's been forever since I updated! I feel bad so I figured I'd give off a little "smut" between Sora and Riku xD happy!? I LOVE YOU GUYS! 3**

** Well, I'll try to be updating, I've had a stupid English paper to write (so instead of writing that, I've been trying to write this xD I am such a procrastinator). Feel special that you got your update! I'ma try to get it sooner this time, like I'll try and post Saturday this weekend (: I LOVE YOU GUYS! :D**


End file.
